Anomalous
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: Drabbles about Seifer and Vivi. Technically connected to each other, though loosely. May contain shounen ai.
1. Precipitous Development

_Disclaimer: Any Square Enix (or Disney) character written in the compounds of this fic do not belong to me._

Breathe.

Blink.

Exhale. Inhale.

_Good._

Waking up that morning, he was shocked to see a small boy clad in baggy blue and green, gloves missing, and hat tossed to the floor. Shallow breath was heard in the stillness, small fingers curled deep into the lime-colored sheets. He had thought it a dream to have seen the real face of the small child.

Beautiful, creamy skin had been hidden underneath the nothingness. And now, it was _there,_ peaceful and curled up on the blonde-haired teen's bed. Most unusual for him, a smile came to his lips then, as he laid back down. Fuujin would give her version of a lecture to him in a few hours about letting Vivi sleep with him in his bed to escape the nightmares.

Right now, though, Seifer didn't care, as sleep came to him once more.

* * *

Tasogare: Chapter went over 100 words. It's actually 138 words. I should be working on my other fics, mainly WB, but I have Writer's Block and wanted to take a go at drabbles. Review, please! 


	2. Analyzation

Cold demeanor. 

...yet so honorable.

Honey blonde hair with stern ice blue eyes were something he cherished seeing. Now that he was no longer encased in that horrible darkness, his true form, lithe, childlike qualities, could be seen and had caused his leader to an ever-so-slight change of attitude. He addressed him, gave him pointers during training and finally accepted him as a true member of the team. The little boy couldn't be any happier. His idol, that arrogant teen that he looked up to, now acknowledged him, making him feel like he belonged. If his mind didn't tell him better, he would have—

"Vivi."

Honey-colored eyes blinked as he was brought back to the realm of the living.

"I need you to pay attention if I'm going to train you, y'know."

Blushing, the dark-haired boy nodded and readied his weapon.

* * *

Tasogare: 146 words this time. I will get it to 100 words, I will. This is very challenging for me becasue I can't write short stories. I've actually had an English teahcer tell me this. xD Anyway, review! 


	3. Puppy Love

I don't understand why I have been feeling this way around the leader lately. 

Fuujin, in her odd way, told me that it was puppy love.

Well, at first she told me that all that admiring him had gone to my head. Then she told me that maybe it was because I was now an official part of the "Disciplinary Committee." And her final answer happened to have been "puppy love."

...But why, then, would this nauseating, aching, almost _heart pounding_ feeling be love?

_I don't understand._But then when I asked her why, she only replied back in a scornful tone,

"Childish."

* * *

Tasogare: 102 words. Almost there. It's really hard to do this. Anyway, I did mention implied and/or blatant shounen-ai, right? Please review! 


	4. Difficult Decisions

"Wrong Decision."

"…What do you mean, Fuu? _Elaborate._"

"He Will... Become Used To It."

I give her a look, one that says "Why do you question my motives?"

She doesn't reply.

"He's having nighmares. I want to help him."

"Pity. And Most Likely Guilt."

I wince at how bitterly that was spoken but keep my cool.

"No… I've always noticed Vivi. It's just, now that he's—_different_—I've noticed him _more_ than ever, y'know?" I watch as she gives me a look that could almost be called a pout.

"Remember. He's Young."

And with that, she left me puzzled.

* * *

Tasogare: Hehehe. Woot! 100 words exactly. :D I'm unsure of how to go about these drabbles, though… Please review! 


	5. Thoughts

Olette adored Vivi's creamy complexion.

Hayner felt uneasy around him.

Pence found out the hard way not to insult him and that the young boy was a black mage.

Roxas only wished that his pyromaniac of a boyfriend would return.

Raijin felt that he had been replaced.

Vivi was very happy about the situation.

Seifer felt strange feelings stir.

And Fuujin worried about both of the boys' well-being, mainly what the little was feeling towards the leader and what said leader would do about it.

The outcome of it all would probably be something that no one expected.

* * *

Tasogare: Eh... couldn't help throw in a mention of Akuroku. I wonder where this would fit in the actual KH II? This is probably AU-ish… I dunno. 100 words again. :D Please review. 


	6. Tears

_Why do people describe tears as blue…_

_Because they're certainly a crystalline color._

Seifer looked down helplessly at the crying child clutching onto his white coat.

He had tried to follow Fuujin's advice and make the yellow-eyed, black-haired not sleep in his own room, but it seemed to only make the nightmares worse. At least, when he had been residing in the blonde's room, there had only been a nightmarish dream here and there. But Fuujin didn't want it to become a ritual due to the fact that they had learned that Vivi could beﾁc clingy.

But the crying was worse, the warm tears seeping into the teen's skin and clothes.

What past made these nightmares surface?

It bothered him a lot, but he didn't know what to do, so he stood there stiffly and let the boy cry.

* * *

Tasogare: 140 words. Went up again. Where are these drabbles going? I think I need my other half of my sanity back. Darn you, _Withering Beauty…_ Review, please! 


	7. Sweets

Chocolate, peppermints, cookies, caramel, taffy.

Ice cream, lollipops, marshmallows, pixy stix, pocky.

Ginger, maple syrup, gummies, powdered sugar, doughnuts.

Fruit snacks, pies, pastries, cake, muffins.

Seifer gave Vivi all of these sweets if he asked, but Vivi had learned that the sweetest thing from his leader was a genuine smile.

* * *

Tasogare: Ugh… half a drabble. Wow… I wrote something that short? 50 words. Also… why am I reading these to my seven-year-old nephew? Please review. 


	8. Confrontations

"What do you mean, 'in love'? Like _dates_ and _holding hands_ 'love'?"

I watched as my right-hand ma—er, _woman,_ gave me a nod. I couldn't believe the information she was telling me. Wouldn't believe it.

"He's… ten. And _male._ And… a kid."

"Puppy Love."

I can't believe—

"You told him _that?_" I watched again as she gave me another slight nod.

"What… should I do?"

"Talk."

I put a hand to my chin to consider this.

"Remember, Seifer. He's Only A Child."

I give her an understanding nod, and she leaves my room.

But still… what to do about Vivi?

* * *

Tasogare: This is why I'm just… y'know… never mind. I'm not so sure about this… Review? 


	9. Talk

Shift.

Twiddle of fingers.

Another shift.

The silence was killing the both of them.

Until… he spoke.

"Listen… Vivi…"

"Don't worry, Seifer… sir. You don't have to say anything."

"But—"

"Please."

Deep sigh.

"But... I want you to know th-that I-I do care about you."

An empty smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Tasogare: 50 words. Hehehe. Review? 


	10. Despair

Lamp. Crash.

"YOU ALL DON'T THINK I UNDERSTAND!"

Candle holder.

"But I do!"

Smash.

"But… you all don't know _me._" Tears. "You all don't _understand._"

Overflowing tears.

Streaming.

Three different pairs of eyes only look back in response.

One pair, though, was not looking at him.

One pair, blue, was looking down at balled fists in guilt.

"I kn-know what l-love is. A-and I'm not ask-asking f-for anything back b-but… _love._

None of t-those… _o-other_ t-things.

Just… _time._"

Shocked, ocean orbs collided with honey pools.

"Time…" the teen mumbled softly. "Yeah… I can deal with 'time'.

"Fuu, Rai… leave. We need space."

* * *

Tasogare: 100 words again. Next will be a double drabble (200 words), then the last chapter! Which will be a real chapter and not a drabble. Review? 


	11. Conclusions

Coming to some term of understanding wasn't easy.

Apparently, the previously shadowed boy knew a lot more than he let on and was extremely mature.

He also didn't originally come Twilight Town but was supposedly born of both the Heartless _and_ the Nobodies.

But he had a heart.

His real age was also undetermined.

Shy. He was extremely shy around Seifer, though he had always been. But he told the teen that he was hoping that _maybe,_ once he became "older," they could…

He did, though, ask what it felt like to kiss someone.

Seifer denied him one, of course, his cheeks deep crimson.

But he did almost—_almost_—promise that in a few years… he would actually consider the request.

Vivi not enshrouded in darkness was uniquely amusing, to say the least.

He still wore his overly large hat, his poofy pine-green pants, and his royal blue jacket.

But the most exquisite thing was… his alluring honey-yellow eyes.

Seifer had come to "adore" them, though, those who knew what a Heartless was, had come to say that they looked like theirs.

Evil.

And here he thought that they made the black-haired boy look more innocent.

Like sunlight.

* * *

Tasogare: No… that did not make sense at all. Oh well, I don't care. Now that theres only one more chapter left and mostly completed, I can go back to working on _Withering Beauty_ and fix whatever I messed up. 


	12. Surprises Part I

Ocean blue eyes connected with wide-eyed melted gold.

"Uh… It's your turn."

Tiny hands curled into small fists as he climbed from out of his wooden seat.

"Vivi…?"

Now on the wooden mahogany table, and leaning his whole body towards the teen, he captured those unsuspecting rosy lips with his own.

* * *

Tasogare: Okay… I lied. There will be more than only twelve drabbles. If I can get myself to concentrate more, I can finish this and go work on other fics. But I _am_ having fun with this… Oh, yeah. 52 words, this one is. 


	13. Surprises Part II

"Why, you… deviant little… _imp_,"

…was the first sentence the blonde could form correctly after registering what had just happened in those few moments.

A wide, sly smile was gracing the little boy's lips as he sat up straight on the tabletop… and licked those pale lips absentmindedly.

But then, quite suddenly, the smile turned into a rather—_cute_—pout.

"Aw… that wasn't at all what I thought it'd be," the little mage muttered, mostly to himself. It was Seifer's turn to give a somewhat off-put look.

"What exactly _did_ you except it to be like?"

Small shoulders gave only in reply a small, subtle, shrug.

"Explain."

Seifer felt his eyebrows give an irritating twitch as the little boy gave him a shy "no" type of nod.

This caused something to snap inside of him as he lunged forward…

…and tackled the startled boy backwards onto the tabletop.

Vivi gave a squeaky yelp as he struggled to free himself from under his leader but realized in just moments that it was an useless ordeal and gave up instantly.

"Seifer… what—_aah_!"

Strong hands lunged forward and slowly slipped underneath the thin black t-shirt under the blue coat.

Blushing madly, Vivi opened his mouth to question the teen but was stopped as rough fingers connected with his sensitive stomach and sent him into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Tasogare: 224 words. I'm thinking that I'm starting to get my writing feeling back. Whatever that is. …Anyway, next chapter, last chapter, and a real chapter. Anyone up for reviewing? 


End file.
